White Blank Page
by BlackBreyer0702
Summary: Sebastian Monroe has a daughter he never knew about. He wants to play the roll of father, but she doesn't trust him. This story follows how the show goes, but I may purposely mix things up for the story. Plot Twist: She's mute
1. I Explain Everything(Not A Chappie)

**Story is also currently available on Wattpad! Yes this story is origonal mine, just thought I would put it here as well so more people read!**

Rebel is just that. A 13 year old rebel. She has no last name. She knows she has one, but doesn't know what it is. At the young age of 4, she had fallen victim to bullying. It got so bad, she became mute. She only speaks through the written language. That is why she loves horseback riding so much. No talking.

In her birthday, Rebel was walking to the market with her mother, going to buy fruits. Her mother was shot in the chest by a mysterious man. On her death bed, her mother told her to go find her father, but she never knew her father.

"Go to the Monroe Republic, ask to see Monroe, and give him this." Her mother instructed her, handing her a letter.

"Go"

And she was off. Off to find her father, who just so happens to be the leader of the Monroe Republic.

(Sorry I'm not good at this. The story is much better than the description!=)

song on the side is mainly what has inspired my whole entire story line!

And remember, I own nothing but the idea, Rebel, and a few events that happen!


	2. 1 - Sigh No More

AN: This is a chapter just to get started. A filler. Just to get my ideas down. I know it's not great but half way trough I had writers block. The second chapter won't go as fast. I OWN NOTHING!

Monroe's PoV

"Sir, please come with us."

"What? Why? I was just sleeping!" Oh well, no getting back to sleep now, might as well see what they want.

"Why do you need me exactly?" I asked, getting quite annoyed.

"We found a girl lying under some bushes by the gate, we just thought you should know. We went through her pack, no food, no water, just a small, thin jacket and a knife made out of a stick."

"Where is she?"

"We brought her to the infirmary, doc's patching her up for interrogation. While they searched her, they found this. It's addressed to you" He stated blankly, never looking at me. He handed me an envelope. There was a wax seal, never Broken once.

Dear Bass,

You probably don't remember me, so I'm not going to tell you my name. If your reading this, I'm most likely dead. I don't know who will give you this note, but I have to explain something. You got me pregnant. We had a daughter. She has red hair with blonde highlites. She has blue eyes that look gray. Her name is Rebel. She is exactly that. If you find her, you will notice how she doesn't talk. She is mute due to bullying. Please find her and take care of her, she means the world to me and the last thing on earth I would want to happen to her is her to die.

Sincerely,

Her Mom

"Where is she now?" I looked up from the paper to look at him.

"Interrogation." And with that, I was sprinting to the dreaded room.

When I got there, there was a girl tied to the chair. She had blood coming from her mouth and nose. She had bruises running up and down her arms and legs, also on her face. But what stopped me in my tracks was her eyes, a piercing gray/blue.

"Stop!" I ran over to her chair. When I reached out to untie her, she flinched back and whimpered. It scared me to see a girl so broken. She sat there motionless, watching my every move. After I untied her, I gave her the note. Everyone else had left, leaving us in silence. We sat there for five minuets, the only sound was the crinkling paper.

When she was done reading, she looked up at me with teary eyes. She ran at me. At first, I thought she was going to hit me, but she embraced me in a warm hug. I can't remember the last tile someone wanted to hug me.

"Do you want me to get you a room? Bath? Some warm food?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't refuse. Her eyes darted around the room, clearly looking for something. Her eyes lit up when they landed on a note pad and pen. She turned to me, her eyes asking me if she could use them.

"Go ahead," she quickly walked over to the pad, picked it up, and started writing.

(Note)

Yes, I would appreciate that very much.

(End Note)

It was too late to go out searching for a spare room close to mine, so I'll just let her use my room.

"I'm just going to be gone for a little bit to get you some food. Make yourself at home." I picked up a candle and started walking. The hallway was now pitch black and abandoned. Why did the pantry have to be so far away?

I finally reaches the pantry. I grabbed two apples, a few bread rolls, a bowl of berries, and a glass of water. As I was nearing my bedroom door, I couldn't hear anything. Of course I got a little worried. I opened the door to find Rebel lying face down on the blanket. I also found a note.

(Note)

I know I just met you, but I really want to know who my father is. I really want to live here, I don't have any other place to go. Please don't send me away. It took me a mouth to find you and travel here. It's the last thing my mom asked me to do. I may hate her, but she raised me and I owe her this. I will explain when I'm ready. Please concider keeping me, I can pull my weight around here. Please think about it.

(End Note)

My own daughter thought that I didn't want her, that I would disown her. She thinks she doesn't belong here, but she does. I'll show her.

That is a promise.

Rebel's PoV

After writing that note, I felt my eyes dipping with exhaustion. I walk over to the bed and collapse. I'm too tired to even get myself all the way on the bed and under the covers. The only time I got sleep was every one or two days.

I was ripped out of my thoughts by the door creaking open. I don't care who it is, I'm too tired. I just physically can not open my eyes.

I felt someone tugging at my cloths. I started to fuss.

"Shhhhh, shh, shh, it's only me, go back to sleep," The now somewhat familiar voice said. I settled back down. After he had gotten all my cloths off, he slipped on a large t-shirt and a pair of oversized sweat pants. He picked me up and laid me completely on the bed, putting me under the covers.

He slid in next to me, cradling me into his cheats like a baby. I don't even know him, but I feel like I'm closer to him than my own mother. I let sleep consume me and submerge me in dark memories.

First there where my "friends". They stuck up for me at first, but then turned into bullies themselves. Then my teachers, just giving up on me, not giving me a second chance. Then there was my mother, calling me a mistake, worthless, unable to do anything. My mother "cares" about me, wait no, all she cares about was me being her personal servant.

I woke with a start, thank god. I remember a song that my only friend I had left had sang all the time. She was shot a year and a half ago. I still remember the song by heart. It was made before the black out, her mum sang it to her every night. I think it was called White Blank Page by Mumford and Sons. It goes...

Can you lie next to her

And give her your heart, your heart as well as your body

And can you lie next to her

And confess your love, your love

As well as your folly

And can you kneel before the king

And say I'm clean, I'm clean

[Corus]

But tell me now where was my fault

In loving you with my whole heart

Oh, tell me now where was my fault in living you with my whole heart

White blank page, and a swelling rage, rage

You did not think when you sent me to the brink, to the brink

You desired my attention, but denied my affections, my affections

[Corus]

So tell me now where was my fault

In loving you with my whole heart

Oh, tell me now where was my fault in loving you with my whole heart

Lead me to the truth and I will follow you with my whole life

Oh lead me to the truth and I will follow you with my whole life

It helps me calm down, knowing it was my best friends favourite song.

I looked around the room. The floor was slightly messy, cloths strewn across the floor. I walked around and picked up all my cloths and proceeded to get dressed.

There was a table with beautiful crystal bottles filled with alcohol sitting on the top. There was a map of all the republics hanging on the wall. There was a bed and a nightstand. And there was the note pad I used last night. On it was a single word

Stay

Does this mean he is actually going to try? I looked over to the bed to see my dad lying there, he was slightly snoring with his mouth open. He had disheveled hair. It was quite a sight to see. Well, I guess I know where I get my curls from.

I looked at the grandfather clock. It read

5:30 AM. I bet it's light enough to go find the stable. I wrote a note to tell him where I was. After that, I silently crept out if the room trying not to wake him. I had the notebook and pen with me so I could ask for directions.

(Note)

Could you point me in the direction of the stable?

(End Note)

I handed it to the guard and he nodded.

"Yeah, there is a path right next to the left side of the mansion. Go down a hill a little ways."

(Note)

Thank you.

(End note)

"No problem." He smiled at me. I started walking down the dusty hill looking forward to getting back in the saddle.

The stable looked clean. All the horses well groomed. Clean bedding. Fresh water. Polished tack.

After tacking her up, I led her out to the ring. I did some warm ups like walk, trot, and canter. After that I started jumping.

After a while I quickly glanced over at the fence. There was a crowd growing, my father a part of it. What does he think? Is he mad at me, happy, irritated? I'm not sure.

I quickly dismounted and led my horse ever to the fence.

Monroe's PoV

While she was riding, she looked complete. She looked confident in her ability, not like when she was walking down the hallway. When she walked, she put her head down, like she was ashamed and didn't want to be noticed.

She dismounted and lead the horse over to the fence. I was about to say something when someone pushed their way into the ring.

Tom Neville.

He stalked over to Rebel and punched her. He grabbed her by the arm and held her up.

"This is the girl who helped the rebels blow up our armoires! This is the rebel we've been looking for!" He accused.

He pulled down her shirt just enough to see that both shoulders had an American flag tattoo, both outlined in scars.

What the fuck? I was the leader of the Monroe Republic and Rebel was, well, a rebel. She was the one who blew up buildings, people, important supplies. All of it, gone. I can't even look at her.

I turn away, ashamed that she was my daughter. I turned and walked away. I walked back to my room. I started to think.

I had list everyone, the same as her. She must feel so alone.

I have to go talk to her.

Rebel's PoV

I felt betrayed, that's all I felt.

I sat in my cold cell, just thinking. I have to get out.

Ok, so, here I am 5 minutes later, pulling out my nose ring. I finally got it out. There was blood running down my face. As I was fiddling with the lock, I heard a scuffling noise coming from the cell across from me.

"Hey, what are you doing?" A blonde boy asked me through the bars of his cell. After fiddling a bit more with the locks on my door, I pushed my way out and started on his door.

Once it was open, I placed my nose ring back in place and pulled him along. I think he caught on. We ran towards the exit. There was a gaurs there, but he was snoring away.

Blonde grabbed the guards gun while I took the knife.

"We better get going."

Monroe's PoV

She was gone.


	3. 2 - Carry On

AN: there are some parts that I questioned putting in here, so be warned. There are some spoilers.

I also mixed up some of the episodes for the story, sorry to confuse you guys. This chapter is horrible I know, I was rushing, then I had writer's block and a bunch of other shit. Oh and also, Miles and Charlie have been hiding Rebel from Rachel.

Rebel's PoV

It's been two years. Two fucking years and still no words. Two years since I found out about my father, that I only knew for 3/4 of a day, doesn't care about me. He watched me, get punched and humiliated, and walk away.

Now on to a lighter subject.

I later found out that the blue eyed blonde boy's name is Danny. He has a sister named Charlie and an uncle named Miles. We found them. I haven't told them that Monroe is my father.

When we found Danny's group, they offered me to stay, which I gladly accepted. In the group was me, Danny, Charlie, Miles, and Aaron, a family friend. That's how it was 6 months ago.

Monroe had gotten power somehow. He had sent two helicopters. We had taken one down, but it wasn't the one with the "Amplifier" as Miles called it.

We where running out of bullets, and time. Danny ran to the front. He shot down the last helicopter, but not before getting 4 rounds in his chest. I had tried to jump in front of him, taking a round to the thigh and one to my abdomen, narrowly missing my stomach.

It didn't change the outcome. Danny died, and I blame myself, mainly Monroe, for this. Danny was like my brother. Charlie is like our mother, but she became more reserved after Danny's death, more cold.

She still takes care of me, but not as much, she is not the normal Charlie.

Ok, that started out as a lighter note, but now, ehh... On another lighter note, Miles gave me a new nickname.

Goose. He caught me staring at the birds quite often, so now he calls me Goose. After about a week, everyone started calling me Goose.

We found a town that took us in. But recently, about a month back, Charlie left, not saying where she was going, but that she would be coming back.

I really miss her, she is like the mother I wish I had.

Me and Miles where walking along in town, the air nice and warm with a slight breeze.

"Goose, Miles." A voice said. We turned around to see Charlie. I ran at her and tackled her. I missed her so much.

After that ordeal Miles came up and hugged his niece.

"It's good to have you home, kid." Miles's voice muffled by Charlie's shoulder.

"There is something I have to show you." She stated, looking a bit nervous.

"Lead the way."

Charlie led us along a small stream for a bit, then crossed it. We started hiking up a small hill.

After reaching the top, Charlie told me to stay hear and led Miles away. Me being my curious self, I peaked, and I regret doing it.

There stood my father, curls and all. I slowly walked out from behind the pile of rubble, just staring strait forward at 'Him'. I stepped on a stick and they all turned around.

My father's blue eyes filled with shock.

"I swear to the fucking gods I'm going to kill you!" I say firmly, my voice sounds scratchy from years of no use.

They all looked shocked.

"And you brought him here?" I turned towards Charlie, disbelief clearly in my newfound voice. I had tears coming out of my eyes.

I turned and ran. I ran to the stables, the only place where I can go to calm down. I know the stable hand. We're best friends. He knows when I need a friend and when I should be left alone.

I just wanted to be alone. I was just getting over Danny's death, and Monroe has to come waltzing back in.

Aw hell naw. He abandoned me, killed Danny, and hundreds of people.

That's not something I can easily forgive.

I decided to go out for a ride. I was going bareback, no saddle just bridle. The people of the town made a new trail. It goes past this pond where the fish grow up to two feat long!

I just had to let the guards on the gate know where I was going.

We have been walking down the trail for about an hour when my horse starts to spook. I calm her down and dismount. I look over the bushes to see a patrol of unfamiliar and scary looking people.

I have to go warn Miles! I re-mounted and galloped back to the main gait of the town. The gait was surrounded by the clan of the people I saw back in the forest.

I went 'round back to the back gait, but it was guarded by 9 people. One was very short and proffesonal looking, while the others had tattoos, piercings, and scars.

On top of the gait was Miles, Charlie, and Monroe. I had to signal to them that or I fight my way through. I think I'll fight my way through.

I pull out my sword and prepare to fight. I took out two in one swing. I stab another in the stomach. One tried to grab me, but I slit his throat. I looked around to see my next opponent, only to see Miles, sticking his neck out for me.

He had killed the rest of the men, but I only counted 8. I started walking towards Miles when Monroe yelled,

"Rebel! Behind you!" Then a crushing weight against my skull. I was welcomed into a world of darkness.

I woke up to a major headache and a dirty room. Everything had at least had three layers of dirt on it. The walls had water stains running down them, different colors of moulds growing where the water collected on the floor.

There was a shuffling by the door. I pretended to be asleep still. The door creaked open. I could hear the footsteps of a single person.

I felt the bed dip down where the person was. They started to take off my cloths, that's when I started to cry and struggle. He slapped me.

"You should just cooperate or you will get much worse." He warned. I continued to struggle as he started taking off his cloths. I started to scream and cry.

He took out a knife with a 1 1/2" blade. He dug it into the skin on my stomach repeatedly. I closed my eyes, just wanting it to be over.

The man's weight disappeared from on top of me. I looked up to see Monroe there. I had tears in my eyes. I just hugged him and cried my eyes out. This is really the closest I've ever been to somebody in a long time.

My stomach acing from the multiple stab wounds and the sobs just made it worst.

"C'mon, let's get out of here." He said as he tried to stand me up, but I automatically collapse because I couldn't stand up strait because of the pain. He just picked me up and carried me out.

Out in the hallway stood Miles and Carlie. I knew I was safe, so I let my eyes slowly drift shut.

Charlie's PoV

When Monroe came out of that room with a nearly naked Rebel, I knew what had almost happened. I felt so bad for her. She's so young, but so strong. Seeing her broken nearly killed me.

"W-we have t-to get her b-back, She has stab wounds to her stomach," Monroe stuttered, he was crying and stressed. Why was he crying, he doesn't even know her! Has he met her before?

"Charlie!" Miles yelled at me, " You can't just stare off into space! Rebel is dying!" She was shaking uncontrollably, muttering things that where incoherent. I remember my mom telling me this was a seizure.

(AN: Not entirely sure if this is true or not but I heard it somewhere.) My mom said seizures are caused by many things. In this case it was either stress, not enough blood getting to the brain, or both. When not enough blood gets to the brain, it either suggests internal or external bleeding.

"Roll her on her side, the only thing we can do is let her go through it." We rolled her over on her side. I took off my jacket to use as a pillow for her so her face doesn't get more cut up than it already is. After a little while, her spazzing slowly started to get less violent and slowed down completely. I felt so guilty that I couldn't help her, knowing that there was nothing I could do.

"We have to go back to town, bring her to my mom. We can't hide her any longer," I reasoned, hoping Miles would agree, "if we don't, she could die." I looked up at Miles, who was looking at Bass, who was looking at Rebel. I had never realised how much they look alike. Same eyes, nose, he'll even the curls... Wait a minute, are they related somehow?

As if he read my thoughts, Miles spoke up, breaking the silence,

"Bass, did you know her before?" He eyed Bass, trying to push the answer out of him.

"Yes," was his answer. "Yes I knew her, but only for about 3/4 of a day before she hightailed it." He explained, his voice cracking and breaking. "I messed up,"

"Why do you care about her so much?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't get angry.

"How long has she been with you guys?" Monroe asked while gently picking her up.

"Bass please don't tell me she's..." Miles started but Monroe cut him off, "My daughter, yes. She hasn't told you?" We started slowly jogging.

"No, hasn't mentioned anything along the lines of that," Miles said, shocked, "What did you do to drive her away?"

"She was riding and someone came up to her, accused her of being a rebel, and punched her. I did nothing but walk away." He explained, "so now I feel like I owe her something. I messed up and I want a second chance."

"We're hear," Miles sighed. I didn't realize how quickly we arrived "Today's a good day to save lives,"

(AN: I got that from Grey's Anatomy!)

We raced to where Rachel and her dad where staying. What is she going to say? Will she be angry at us for hiding Rebel from her or want to kill Monroe like Rebel. Oh well, let's do this.

"Mom! Mom, we need your help!" I screamed into the house hoping she was home. She came rushing down the stairs only to stop dead in her tracks when she saw Monroe.

"Rachel please! This kids dying!" Miles screamed while he cleared everything off the table. And when I say cleared everything off the table, he just threw it in the floor.

My mom ran up stairs to get her supplies. I know I can't do anything so I just sit and hope.

Rebel's PoV

Darkness. That's all I could see. I can hear, but not see, like I'm semi-conscious. I could hear other people in the room as me, but just barely. My hearing was coming and going. Some words where perfectly clear, others mumbled.

"D yu ink se ill ake p?" I heard a familiar voice say, "I on't ow. Yo uldn't et y ps p." said an unfamiliar voice say. I heard the open and close of a door and footsteps walking away. I was confused until I finally deciphered their words. What brought me out of my thoughts was the screeching of what sounded like a chair across the floor. I felt a dip in the bed as someone sat down and put their arm on it, clasping my hand in theirs. Then, silence. All I could hear was the occasional tweet of a bird. The silence stretched on and on and on.

"Rebel, please pull through. We are all going crazy. Me, Charlie, even Bass. He is the one that saved you, carried you all the way, he'll even killed 20 people to save you. We miss you so much, please," Miles' voice sounded next to me. He squeezed my hand, and I need to squeeze back, to show him I'm here. I squeezed and I heard a gasp. His hand soon left mine. There was a shuffling sound and the squeak of the door, the sound of his retreating footsteps echoing in my skull.

A few minutes later, the door opened and closed again, this time with two sets of foot steps. A smaller hand grabbed mine and squeezed. I squeezed back. "Oh my god, is she waking up?!" Screeched an all too familiar voice. "I'm not sure that why I fucking got you!" Miles snapped, obviously under great stress and pressure. There was yet another screech of a chair being dragged over to my location. I mean seriously, how hard is it to pick up a fucking chair and gently place it on the floor!

My thoughts where interrupted by quiet snores, had I really been thinking that long?

It's all I could think about. I had to open my eyes. I felt a sudden urge to open my eyes, like an energy boost, or a supercharge. All I knew is that I had to do it. Slowly I opened my eyes. It was a little hard because they where crusty from not being opened for a long period of time. How long had I been out?

Once I had opened my eyes fully, I looked to my left, then my right. Both Miles and Charlie where camped out at my bed, both snoring away, and I have a plan to make that change.(Evil Grin)

"BUENOS DEAS MOTHER FUCKERS! I WILL BE YOUUR OFFICIAL PAIN IN THE ASS OF THE DAY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Both sets of eyes snapped wide open. Charlie looked at me with utter shock while Miles just smirked, like he expected this from me.

"Your awake! Your finally awake!" Charlie screamed as she tackled me in a hug. No literally tackled me to the floor. "I missed you so much Rebel, you have no idea." Charlie mumbled into my hair. When she finally let me go so I could breath, I walked over to Miles.

"Hey Girlie, how ya feelin'?" He asked me, I just ran at him and hugged him. "I'm feeling all right, how about you, dude, you don't look too good," I said just to lighten the mood but he obviously can't take a joke. He started looking around frantically and looking anywhere but me. "Oh I'm fine, don't worry about me I'm fine, I'm fine," he said. He's hiding something and I'm going to find out.

"Hey Miles, how long was I out? A few days? A week?" I asked trying to change the subject. "About a month and a half." I looked over to the mirror. I was skin and bones, my hair a complete rat's nest. I had dark circles around my eyes. All in all, I looked like a walking corpse.

"A month and a half?" I looked to them. Both where a little skinnier than I remember. Both also had bags and dark circles around their eyes. But the only difference between the two was the dullness in Miles' eyes, like he knew something bad was going to happen and accepted it. "Where are we?" I asked looking at Charlie.

"We're at my mom's house, we hid you from her because your da-" I cut her off, "HE is NOT my DAD!" I said sternly, trying to get the message through. "Ok, Monroe had kept her locked up for years. We hid you from her because my mother has been drifting to the crazy side lately, we just didn't want you to get hurt some how.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry I snapped at you, it wasn't right of me. And can I get a glass of water, my throat hurts and I don't know why."

"It's because you've been talking so much, you haven't been talking what so ever and your just not used to it." Miles said as he started downstairs.

"Who carried me here?" I asked Charlie.

"Monroe."

"What happened?"

"We broke into their little compound and took out 20 people, he was the one who never lost hope in you, he never thought that you where going to die. We tried to pull the plug on you a few days ago, but wouldn't agree. He saved your life twice."

"Oh." Was all I could say. I thought he hated everyone, didn't care about me, well, guess not. Just then Miles decided to show up.

"Here, it's tea, it's supposed to be better than water, but what do I know! Chug it!" He smiled at the end and gave me the cup. I started to drink. Whatever was in that tea was amazing! My throat felt a hell of a lot better. I felt energy return to my body.

"So, what now? What are we going to do? What's been going on? Has anything happened while I was out?" I ambushed them with questions.

"Which question do you want us to answer first?" Miles laughed, "We do have some problems. There is a new group from Cuba. They are the American Government, went there when The Black Out started. Also, Aaron has some power where he burns people when he is mad, so please be careful." Ok, I'm scared now. There is a lot of freaky shit going on right now.

"Ok, c'mon, let's go smoke 'em!" I said with a smile. "Ok kid, love the enthusiasm, but it's not as simple as that," he started to explain, "They have man power, and the guns, we can't just storm in there with a couple of knives and pointy sticks, we need a plan. We are going to need everyone, including you and Monroe."

"Ugh, fine, but I swear if I'm pared with him, I will kick your balls into your mouth." I really didn't want to be paired with him. "Ok, let's start planning." We started to walk out to the street. When we where barely on the street, everyone stopped and stared at a precession of a series of carts. The first one had an eye on the side, I glanced at Charlie and Miles, both had a cold look in their eyes. The last cart was a prisoner cart, a normal cart with a big cage in back.

People all around us started to cheer because of what was in that cage. I couldn't see because the people in front of me where too fucking tall and I'm a shortie! "Excuse me, move it or lose it, outa my way!" I pushed my way through the croup to see. What I saw made my heart stop. Even if I haven't really forgiven him yet, he is still my blood.

"Dad!" I yelled, running after him.


End file.
